One Phone Call
by onewiththetree
Summary: Tsuna has destroyed parts of Namimori plenty of times, but today he is caught and is taken in by the head chief of police; given only one phone call, will it help him or throw him into a new mess that he can't control?
1. One Phone Call

**Author's Note:** This is the first fanfic that I have ever written so please excuse the grammar errors and naivety of my writing. I'd appreciate it if anyone had any tips on how to improve my writing skills...

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

One Phone call

_Out of the many times Namimori property was destroyed by us, today we just had to get caught._ "Sir, please! Can I please have one more phone call?" Tsuna pleads, hoping that the man in front of him would answer his request.

"Sorry kid, the policy around here is one call per person."

"Come on! Please! My parents weren't home at the time!" He begs desperately grabbing the handle bars of the mini prison.

"One call per person, I said it the first time, don't make me say it again," The head chief says, pointing his index finger at the boy. "You'll just have to wait another hour before you get another phone call." The man finishes and returns to his desk to work.

_Damn it, Reborn! Why did you of all people pick up the phone?_ Tsuna thinks rubbing his hair with both of his hands frustratingly.

Walking through the police headquarters doors is another officer holding Gokudera firmly by his arm. "Here's the other kid who participated in the arson." The officer shoves the boy into his chief, "There's three more troublemakers coming in."

"Three kids?"

"Yep."

"So five kids?" He says to himself. "Five kids?" The chief says astonishingly, "Are you sure that only five kids set that entire forest with fire?" The chief questions.

"I believe so, sir. They were the only five found there." The subordinate answers back.

"Five kids?" He says, arching his eyebrows in confusion and showing the number of five fingers on his right hand to the other officer.

"I know that this is hard to believe sir, but they were the only ones found there."

"Good golly, There's just no way that these five middle school boys caused such havoc! It's just unbelievable!"

Tsuna ponders for a second, confused. _ Five kids, I thought there were only Gokudera, Yamamoto, Nii-san, and I stopping Verde's new invention in the forest. Who was the other kid?_

"Well, it's the truth sir; the only thing that I can't believe is that these boys had nothing else to do. What these boys did was pathetic and I think that they-" The authority figure gets interrupted when a hand grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't talk to Juudaime like that! He's a respectable boss that can kick your-" The other policemen that were originally working on paper work step up and intervene with the silver boy's outburst by tackling him to the floor. "Get off of me or I'll blow your brains out!" Gokudera screams, trying to reach the dynamite in his front pocket.

"Maa maa, Gokudera we have to respect the police. We're already in trouble, besides, I don't think Tsuna would appreciate us fighting the police." Yamamoto intervenes jokingly, placing his hand on the nape of his neck.

"Don't get familiar with Juudaime!" Gokudera snaps, "And don't touch me you baseball freak!" he yells, slapping the taller boy's hand from him. "Make yourself useful and help me out of this pile!"

Another officer comes in with the other arsonist in hand, "Oi! Calm down octopus head! We're in the police-"

"Don't call me octopus head Turftop!"

"Excuse me, I'm not Turftop octopus head, you need to cool your head to the extreme!"

"You-"

"Senpai, Gokudera, you guys we've been taken into custody we should behave." Yamamoto says, trying to stop the fights within the headquarters.

"Shaddup baseball idiot and help me out of this!" The smaller boy shouts to Yamamoto.

"No, leave him there the octopus head deserves that to the extreme!" Ryohei yells to Yamamoto.

Tsuna watching the events unfold earlier in utter embarrassment tries to help the star baseball player out. "Nii-san, Gokudera you guys should stop fighting," the brunette words nervously, "We can probably get out of this situation if we all just stop fighting and use our one phone call to get home," Tsuna states, emphasizing the 'stop fighting.'

Not happy with the way his entire work place is falling apart, the head chief of police slams his hands on the desk, "Hey, this is police headquarters! You boys are already in a hell lot of trouble, you guys better start behaving or we'll make you!" The Chief points his index finger at the boy on the ground, "Get that boy up and into the cell with other kid!" He points at Yamamoto and Ryohei with his thumb and jabs it at the cell Tsuna is in, "Take the other two in with him!" He snarls, starting to kind of believe that these boys being taken in did cause that fire, "Give those three boys their one phone call and get back to work." The chief commands, trying to recompose himself as the respectable hard worker that he is.

"Got it chief!" All the policemen in the building say in unison and do what the man in charge says.

The officer that brought Gokudera in earlier quickly leads the three boys into the cell with Tsuna confided inside and lock them in there, "If you didn't hear from the chief earlier, you each have one call and one call only," He warns the three of them; Ryohei raises his hand, "If no one picks up the call then you'll hafta wait another hour before you get another phone call," He says bleakly, watching Ryohei slowly put his hand down. "Use your call carefully; unlike your friend over there," The man says pointing at Tsuna and walks to a nearby desk. "I'm watching you; like a bird to a worm, like a lion to a deer, like a shark to a fish, like a snake to a rat, like a-"

"Yeah, yeah, shaddup we get it already. You're watching us." Gokudera snaps irritated and grabs the phone first.

The man clad in blue glares at him and grabs his chair to sit in, but fails miserably and falls on the floor. Trying to grab the edge of the desk to get back up, he falls back down with a few of his papers and books on top of him. A bunch of his co-workers rush to his aid while the chief-of-police pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

Gokudera, having the phone first, turns to Tsuna and asks him if he wants to have his one phone call.

"No, its fine Gokudera; it's your phone call. Besides, my parents are out tonight and Reborn refuses to come pick me up, he says, that 'it's a boss' duty to accept responsibility.'" Tsuna tells him.

"Are you Juudaime?" he says solemnly and shaking the phone in his face.

"Yea, I'm fine Gokudera," he says reassuringly, "Really, I'm fine. You need to call Bianci and hope that she picks up to get the four of us."

Hearing the mafia boss say that made the bomber happy, "You got it Juudaime! I will get sis to get us outta here! I will not fail you Juudaime!" Punching the numbers as fast as he could Gokudera put the phone to his ear and waits eagerly for his sister. After a few rings the phone picks up.

"Yo sis, we need help. We're-"

"Sorry, can't help now, running from Shammal!" The half-sister says quickly.

"Wait! Juudaime and we are-"

"Bianci~" Shammal is heard from the background.

"Get away from me!" Bianci shouts to Shammal, "I have to go, he's catching up."

"Wait! Wai-!" The phone goes dead and Gokudera pales, feeling guilty that he failed his boss. "I'm sorry Juudaime, I failed you terribly." He crawls to the nearest corner – sulking.

"No, it's ok Gokudera, we just have to wait an hour; besides, we still have Yamamoto and Nii-san." Tsuna speaks rubbing the bomber's back in circles.

"Yea, Gokudera leave it to us!" Yamamoto cheers.

"We have this octopus head!" Ryohei jumps.

"Yea, whatever," Gokudera grumbles out, "Now I hafta leave it to Baseball idiot and Turftop to save the day." He scowls at the situation.

Yamamoto walks toward the phone and picks it up, turning to Ryohei he asks, "Do you want to use it first?"

"Naw, I'll wait to the extreme!"

"Ok!" Grinning from ear to ear, the rain guardian slowly types in numbers with precise memory and waits for the phone to pick up.

At the Takesushi Restaurant the home phone goes off with audible rings in the back of the kitchen; however, the owner is far too busy fixing up orders from hungry customers to pick up the call. The phone stops ringing and Yamamoto's father has no choice, but to check the caller I.D. later.

Removing the phone slowly away from his ear Yamamoto tells his friends that his father didn't pick up and reluctantly passes the phone to the hyper boxer.

"I'll make this one phone call work to the extreme!" Typing the buttons a little too hard the phone breaks.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii!" Tsuna yelps.

"How the bitch did you break the phone?" Gokudera jumps up, angered at the sun guardians actions.

"I didn't break the phone! The buttons were old to the extreme!"

"Yea, the hell right!"

Not wanting to have any more conflicts than the ones earlier Tsuna stands up and tries to stop the two from biting each other's heads off. "It was just an accident Gokudera I don't think Nii-san meant to do that."

_How did he break the phone?_

"But Juudaime, How will we get outta here if we only get one phone call and the phone broke?"

"Uhmmm, we'll think of something, but I don't think freaking out will solve anything."

"Yea, freaking out won't help," the officer that fell from earlier requites, "Now you guys'll hafta wait if you want another phone call, but I think that you'll hafta wait for more than an hour seeing that the phone broke."

"Che, thanks a ton for the help Turftop." Gokudera says sarcastically to Ryohei.

"Oi, it's not Turftop, octopus head! Get it right to the extreme!"

"Hey, it's-"

"Annoying." A voice says from the side.

_Huh? That voice. Is that? _The smallest of the group of boys thinks. Turning to the side Tsuna's thoughts are answered when he sees the Namimori perfect coming in from the side with Kusakabe. _Is Hibari-senpai the fifth boy, but if he is then why is Kusakabe with him? Wouldn't that make him the sixth kid? But Hibari-san wasn't even there. Was he? _Wanting some answers, Tsuna opens his mouth to ask Hibari if he was the fifth kid being taken in for the burning of the forest.

Beating Tsuna to the punch the head chief of police opens his mouth and questions the perfect. "What brings you here Hibari-san?"

"Those herbivores," he says staring at the four mafia members in the small prison. "They disturbed the peace within Namimori; they will be bitten to death." Hibari merely stated glaring at them.

The head chief of police was at a loss for words, "Uhmmm, yes, uhh," the intensity in the perfect's eyes made the man pull at the rim of his collar, "You can take them if you want, but we need to call their parents about the repairs."

"I'll pay for them." Hibari bluntly said.

"Yes, of course." The chief scoffed out.

Except for Gokudera and Ryohei, the sky and rain guardian were sweat dropping and gulping out loud to the skylark's words.

_At least I found out that he's not the fifth kid._ Tsuna thought.

"You touch one hair on Juudaime and there'll be hell to pay!" The storm guardian voiced.

"You want a fight, I accept to the extreme!" Ryohei howled.

Yamamoto and Tsuna just looked at each other knowing that the two boys trying to oppose the cloud guardian was impossible. The bomber and boxer just stood there having an intense glare fight with the raven haired boy. Yamamoto being the braver person stood up and tried to yield the storm and sun's outbursts. "We should be glad that Hibari-senpai is here to bail us out of here. I mean our one phone call thing wasn't really working out and-"

"So you'll let that damn Bastard hurt Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled to the baseball idiot.

"No, I mean-"

"Real men never back down from a fight to the extreme!" Ryohei added, even though their meanings of Hibari's arrival were completely different.

Tsuna couldn't stand the hostility in the room and got up to help Yamamoto stop the madness, "Yamamoto's right, well, about the phone call thing, but being happy about Hibari-san bailing us out is ummm."

Being done with the herbivores little verbal eruption, the cloud guardian signaled Kusakabe to open up the tiny prison to let him have access to 'biting them to death.' But before Kusakabe could take a step a rookie officer walks in with a boy dressed in a black cloak.

"I got the other boy, chief!" The rookie exclaims all too exciting. Everyone turns their attention to the rookie and the boy dressed in black.

_Who the heck is that? _Tsuna thinks.

"I am not the 'other boy,' the kid begins, "I am Keith from the new world order and I believe that man stands in the way to complete success. Man is the ruler of man and land, so how do you anger man? By destroying what is rightfully his! That fire, that was first seen by myself, was calling my name! The flames of that fire burned itself in the very being of my soul. That fire made me realize my own inner turmoil! That fire was meant to be there today! That fire was the first step to destroy man! That fire was everything!" Keith, who he claims himself to be, says this exasperated and takes huge breaths of air after saying all of this.

Know one knows who this deranged boy is or what the heck the new world order is, so everyone stares at him – now knowing what to do.

Finally having his nerves hit breaking point, he becomes the only person in the room that does know what to do. He merely walks towards Keith, tonfa in hand, and bites the poor inner turmoil boy to death; not only the kid in black, but also the rookie officer for bringing him in.

* * *

I'll continue this if anyone would like me to...

Thanks for reading this! :)


	2. One called a fight

…

Sorry about the last chapter for being mostly dialogue, the grammar errors that did show up in this fic and the weird wording of any sentence that did confuse anyone. If you'll please either excuse and ignore the errors or warn me about it in the review box then that'll be much appreciated!

I didn't put this up in the first chapter because there wasn't much, but I need the readers to know.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and am not making any profits from it. If I did then I'll rewrite the ending because it did not satisfy the reader within me (no offense).

**Warnings**: Grammatical errors, profane language, extremely horrible fight scenes, and onewiththetree's idiocy and possible procrastination.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

One called a fight

Silence penetrated the room with no remorse as the four guardians in the tiny cell watch the head perfect bite the new world order member and rookie officer to death. Kusakabe, who is already used to his leader's rampages, walks to unlock the small prison. He remembers that if he doesn't do his job as instructed, then he too will become a member of 'Team Bitten,' as he likes to call it.

The delinquent henchman grabs the key from the chief officer and saunters his way past the other members of the police force. When he reaches his destination he clasps his hand on the door lock and puts the key inside the hole. Right when Kusakabe is about to turn the key to unlock the stall two small hands grab his arm, surprised by the action Hibari's right hand man looks up and stares into a pair of tan, hope-filled eyes.

"Please don't open the door."

"I'm sorry, Tsuna, but I have to do what Hibari-san tells me." Averting his eyes away from the boy, Kusakabe unlocks the hatch and swings the door open for Hibari. "Hibari-san, I got the door open."

Just finishing up the deed he inflicted on the poor kid and officer, Hibari briefly brushes off any dust from his clothing and heads to his new victims. "That will be all," Hibari says with a flick of the hand, "I'll handle these four on my own."

"Yes, sir." Kusakabe bows to Hibari and stands by the door, being sure that he avoids the two bodies that lay motionless on the floor. Kusakabe rests his eyes in the direction towards Tsuna and the gang feeling sorry that they have to succumb to his boss' wrath.

Tsuna curses himself as he watches the raven haired boy inch closer to their cell. _Ah crap, I don't want to fight; we just finished that fight with Verde's machine! Ack! Hibari-san is getting closer!_ Tsuna couldn't stand Hibari's behavior and raised both of his hands in the air to somehow cover his face, "Hiiiiiiiii!"

Confidently, Gokudera jumps in front of Tsuna, becoming the divider between the skylark and his boss, "Don't worry Juudaime we got him!"

"Yea, Sawada! We got this fight to the extreme!" Ryohei adds, jumping in front of Tsuna and Gokudera, hands balled up in fists ready to fight the perfect. "There's no way we're going down without a fight!"

Tsuna's a bit happy that his friends are willing to protect him, but then he starts to feel concerned. He wasn't the only tired from fighting Verde's new invention.

Acting before thinking, Ryohei rushes the raven and tries to give Hibari the good ol' right hook and misses, but Ryohei doesn't stop there. He quickly snaps his right hand back into place and tries to clip Hibari with a left hook, but Hibari easily evades the assault and connects his tonfa with the boxer's face, slamming the boy into the ground and knocking him out cold.

Gokudera jumps in after Ryohei like its a tag team and jams his hand into his pocket searching for a stick of dynamite. When the bomber pulls his hand out of his pocket he slightly confused about why he doesn't have any explosives in there. Hibari sees Gokudera's stupor and attacks him, his tonfa smashing into the silver-haired boy's stomach. The storm guardian gets the wind knocked out of him and he too falls unconsciously to the cold floor. With only two herbivores left, Tsuna and Yamamoto, Hibari questioningly arches his right brow to see who would approach him.

Tsuna and Yamamoto sweat drop and stare at Hibari for a few seconds, they're flustered and they really don't want to fight, but when has the skylark ever skip out on biting kids to death? "Tsuna, run!" Yamamoto yells as he tries to protect his friend with no avail. Though he is a skilled samurai in the arts of the sword, how can he be a skilled samurai without his sword? So with an audible thump Yamamoto Takeshi falls to the ground.

_And now there's just one. _Hibari glares at the last herbivore in front of him with sharp eyes.

"Hiiiii!" _How am I going to get out of this one!_ "Ummm, ehhhhh, ummmm…" Being the last man standing doesn't sit well with Tsuna. That and the fact that his three guardians were willing to take a beating for him to get away, but no, he just stands there, letting their biting to death be done in vain.

Tsuna turns to Kusakabe who just stands by the door looking at him apologetically. He then surveys the room and notices that everyone conscious has their undivided attention to him. The brunette keeps scanning the room to get out of this situation but nothing in the room seems to help him, so he starts to lose faith and is about to accept punishment when he catches the head chief's face. _"You boys are already in a hell lot of trouble, you guys better start behaving or we'll make you!" _

"Uhhh, Hi- Hibari-san," Getting an idea out of what the chief said, Tsuna starts stammering, afraid that his plan won't work. Hibari stops in his tracks and arches an eyebrow to the brunette, "Ah- aaaah."

"Stop stuttering herbivore, it's irritating."

"Afight!" Tsuna says all too quickly.

"What?"

"I said a fight," Tsuna says wavering, "You and me."

"You, want a fight?"

"Uhhh," he scans the room again, "Yeah, a fight between the two of us."

Everyone in the room starts praying for the younger boy to shut up and accepts the Discipline Committee's president's consequences. But Tsuna believes that this'll give him and the rest of his friends' time to get out of here. Though the other three boys are already bitten to death, everyone knows that if you destroy something apart of Namimori, especially something as big as the forest, then you'll never hear, see, taste, smell, touch, and imagine the last of Hibari Kyoya. I mean, just look at his relationship with Rokudo Mukuro, he despises his very being now and he'll despise his very being forever.

That's why Tsuna came up with this plan; he's already in trouble with Hibari, so how do you try to behave with an even angrier one? Simple; either take the beating if you're weak or challenge him to a fight if you're strong.

"Hmmm," Hibari thinks for a moment, "Fine, put on your gloves. We'll fight."

"Uhmmm, not here."

"Excuse me?"

"Not here," Tsuna tries to think of an excuse, "If we fight here then we'll have too many interruptions." _Whaaaaa! I don't to fight!_

"Ok, then. Let's go."

"Oh! And you have to let the other three go!"

"What?"

"You have to let the other three, peacefully, go home." _Please, please, pretty please, let them go home!_

"Fine," he replies with a roll of his eyes. He turns to Kusakabe, "Take these three home."

Kusakabe cautiously walks around Hibari and gets to his knees to place three unconscious boys on him to carry to their houses. "Their phone numbers and home addresses are on this paper," Hibari extends his hand out with the information, never leaving his gaze on Tsuna, "Don't lose them. When you're done place them on my desk."

"Yes, sir." Kusakabe somehow manages to bow with the unconscious guardians on him and heads out to take the three boys home.

Waiting a few minutes for Kusakabe to take the boys home Hibari starts to question the brunette, "Why the sudden fight, herbivore?"

"Uhhh," hands clenched to the side, Tsuna tries to answer Hibari's question, "I- uhhh," he takes a gulp, "I just wanted to." Tsuna argues weakly.

The skylark stares at him bleakly; he doesn't want to question the boy. If he kept questioning him then Tsuna would try to back down from the fight and Hibari would be thrice the aggravated kid that he already is and will attack the boy relentlessly. "Let's take this outside, shall we?" Hibari and Tsuna start to walk out the door, "I'll pay for the repairs and take responsibility for the fire so forget that these herbivores were ever here."

"How about this kid?" One of the many officers questions, nudging the knocked out boy with his foot.

"Forget that he was there too, but you can do whatever you want with him." Hibari dismisses, walking through the door after Tsuna.

The soon-to-be-mafia-boss nervously stands at the end of the stairs waiting for the strongest member in Vongola to return. Biting his bottom lip, Tsuna fidgets with his hands inside of his jean pockets, and shifts his weight on foot at a time. At first Tsuna thought that it was a good idea to wait right there for him- if he were to wait somewhere else and not in the skylark's sight then he'll certainly be dead meat- but when he gets the feeling to duck, Tsuna inwardly thanks his hyper intuition when a tonfa barely misses the back of his head.

"A ha ha uhhh," Tsuna awkwardly laughs, scratching the back of his head, "Hi, uhh, Hibari-san." But Hibari doesn't reply back he just runs towards Tsuna, ready to fight. _Already! We barely left the building! _Tsuna thanks his intuition once again when Hibari swings his tonfa to the left and he dodges to the right, but Hibari's not that dumb, he swings the tonfa in his left hand to the right and meets Tsuna's chest solidly. Tsuna is brutally pushed down to the concrete steps and Hibari smirks.

"Are you done? This was a quick and boring fight."

Tsuna doesn't hear what Hibari had said though, still recovering from the offensive shove; after a few seconds Tsuna stands up and grabs his gloves from his butt pocket. "No, I'm just getting started," Tsuna puts his mittens on and activates his sky flames, "I'm just surprised how quickly you wanted to fight, is all."

"Che," Hibari slightly flinched at Tsuna's change, "You should already get used to it." And their battle starts with Hibari leading.

Dodges, punches, kicks, and flames exchange with each other in a fierce spar, none of the opponents relenting with their attacks. When one of them dodges to the right the other is quick to attack the left, when kicking to the right the other isn't afraid to take as much impact in their forearm. Bruises and sweat can be seen forming on their exhausted bodies but none of them give up, both fighting and watching each other to see who is going to surrender first.

After an hour of fighting, Tsuna uses his X-burner to distance himself away from Hibari. The brunette grabs the nearest tree seen and tries to rest up a bit, "I can't keep this up much longer," he surveys the area and wipes the sweat off of his forehead, "When is he going to stop?" Without taking the extra precautions to check behind him, Hibari sneakily comes from the back, closes the distance between them, and puts the tonfa to his neck.

"Hiiiiiii!" _Crap!_

"Tired, herbivore?" The skylark huskily says in the smaller boy's ear, "You want me to stop."

"Uhmmm, that would be nice." Tsuna responds, not liking the feeling of his back to his chest.

"I'll stop if-" He raises the tonfa a bit higher making Tsuna tilt his head back to meet his face.

"If?" Tsuna pleading says.

"If, you manage to beat me back to my place." Hibari smirks.

"Huh?" The brown-eyed kid scoffed, confused.

"It's really simple," Hibari takes his tonfa off of Tsuna's neck and lets his head drop back to its original place. Tsuna turns around to face Hibari, "A race is what it basically is. You have to race me back to my house, while fighting me. If you win I'll stop fighting you and let you go home without any consequences and if I win." Hibari stops purposely. He walks back a few inches and points his tonfa to the little shrine at the east, "That's where I live."

Tsuna looks at the tiny shrine and nods; Hibari takes place to fight once more. Tsuna notices this and gets into his fighting stance, but before he starts to fight Tsuna questions Hibari, "And what if you win?"

The taller boy of the two smiles a little too maniacal, "You'll see." Tsuna shudders at the action and Hibari doesn't waste his chance to use his box weapon on him. Right when he opens the box with his flames Tsuna uses his Zero Point Breakthrough flame on Hibari, making the purple flame turn into ice. Tsuna then uses his X-burner to push away from Hibari again, though this time he doesn't use much control and he ends up smashing into the ground a good few meters away from the tree the skylark still stands on.

"Errrrgh," The tiny boy staggers upwards but loses his balance and crashes into a tree, "I should've just ran down the tree," With a few breaths of air regained Tsuna picks himself up and starts running to the shine up the hill, clutching at his stomach, "He'll only stop if I beat him there."

Still standing on the tree surprised at the sky's deeds Hibari decides to take a quick break. He leans on the tree and is about to close his eyes for a moment, but from the height Hibari is at he could see the mafia boss running to the left getting closer to the nest of trees that surround his house. _So he's gotten that far, hmmm. _Hibari jumps off of the tree and starts running towards the short cut to his place at the right. _He must be an idiot if he thinks that I wouldn't know a shortcut to my place._ And with a smirk, Hibari runs past the few trees that weren't burned down from the fire.

Tsuna turns around to see if Hibari is following him he's amazed that the skylark hasn't started to fight him, yet. He stops and raises his arm to put his pointer finger under his chin and his thumb on his cheek in a thinking pose. He strokes his chin three times and starts walking in circles. And then it dawns on him, the realization crashes down on him in full force. _I'm racing him to his own place his own house! He's lived there since he was born, not to mention that he is completely obsessed with Namimori! I'm such an idiot! He probably knows, like, a kajillion ways to get there!_

Tsuna starts dashing, forgetting the pain in his lower abdomen, and stops suddenly when he sees a flight of stairs leading up to the man's house. _Really? Really! Why does he live in a shrine? If he loved Namimori so much then why didn't he live around the residents on sea level?_ Tsuna stops again and thinks about it. _Oh yea, he hates 'crowding.'_ He looks up the stairs. _But that doesn't change the fact about living on sea level. He could've lived in an abandoned mansion or…or somewhere that isn't above sea level! _Tsuna starts jogging up the stairs. _I better stop messing around or Hibari really will beat me!_

Sprinting up the stairs to the top Tsuna is glad and wants to celebrate his success in running up about twelve flights of stairs in less than two minutes, but then he sees Hibari gracefully jumping down one of the trees. Though Tsuna is out of breath, he accelerates at top speed towards Hibari hopefully to blind side the perfect. Said perfect doesn't even notice the gravity defying haired boy running towards him, at first, until he hears a gasp of pain omitting from the ground. Hibari looks down and sees a groaning herbivore on the ground rubbing his nose, guessing that the boy fell over a rock. Now this makes Hibari pissed, after two hours of fighting with this kid he's going to fall into a gooey mess of pain just because he tripped on a rock. He wants to bite the kid to death but stops remembering the bet he made with the idiot kid.

Hibari starts to walk towards the entry to the house when suddenly he hears a kick of a stone. He thinks that Tsuna has got up and wants to try to stop him from getting to the door first, so pulling his tonfa out he sharply turns to the right, hearing the moved stone's echo go in that direction, and is about to hit the herbivore when he sees nothing in his view.

A little confused, he's about to turn to the left when he hears another stone being moved from the ground, but this time behind him. He jerkily turns 180 degrees around and sees the limping, exhausted, herbivore dashing to the door. When Hibari goes to beat Tsuna to the door he is met with Tsuna's box weapon, Natsu, pouncing towards him in a fiery mess of flames. The skylark jumps to the side and avoids the lion but the lion jumps back up towards him from the right and bites at him. Nearly missing the lion's teeth, he feels the lion's fangs graze faintly against his arm and watches his black blazer being used as a chew toy for the lion. His anger diverting to the lion, Hibari starts to tread toward Natsu and starts thinking of various ways to demolish the lion. However, Hibari snaps out of his reverie when Tsuna touches the screen door with both of his hands.

"Aha-heh-ha," Tsuna laughs tiredly, "I beat you Hibari-sa-" He collapses on the front porch and Natsu automatically disappears in a faint orange flame, leaving only a chewed up blazer as evidence that he's been there.

Hibari blankly stares at the knocked out boy in front of his home. Hibari reluctantly walks towards the sleep induced boy and wants to hurt the kid, but remembers the bet to his dismay. Though Hibari may not like the bet, he is a man of his word and he intends to keep it that way.

He wants to play with the herbivore more but starts to feel extremely sore. He too, is tired and calls it quits, with a frown etched into his face he grabs Tsuna by the ankle, opens the door with a slam and drags the unconscious boy into the house ignoring the loud thumping noise of Tsuna's head slamming into the nearby walls, door, and shoe rack. Hibari doesn't care about the rough treatment given to Tsuna and steps on the outer thigh of the sleeping boy to close the door.

Halfway lying on the prickly welcome mat Tsuna doesn't even feel the pain being inflicted on him, too exhausted with the amount of flames being burned today. If Tsuna were awake he'll probably feel accomplished with the many times he used his X-burner and Zero Point Breakthrough flame throughout the day without much rest. Though after celebrating he'll regret it because Reborn would probably make him extend his flame power times ten.

Hibari walks back to a happily sleeping Tuna and roughly takes off his shoes and socks. He grabs his left ankle with his right hand and drags him across the wooden cold floors and walks down the hallway and takes a sharp turn to the room on the right making Tsuna's face slam into the wall. Hibari opens the door with his left hand and pushes it in as he pulls Tsuna in like a rag doll. Now on carpeted floor, Tsuna's pale body turns red from rug burn, but Hibari doesn't care and drops the boy's ankle. He walks over to Tsuna's upper body and grabs him from under his pits throwing him on the bed. Trying not to make too much physical contact he takes the boy's orange sweater off and hopes that his jeans aren't too hot for him. Hibari pulls the sheets over the sleeping boy and walks out of the room to take a nice relaxing shower before heading to bed himself.

x*X*x*X*x*X*x

"_What is that?"_

"_It's my new invention, though, it's still under repairs."_

"_Hiiiiii!"_

"_Don't worry Juudaime!"_

"_We got this Tsuna!"_

"_Yeah! Don't panic on us now Sawada! This thing needs to go down to the extreme!"_

"_Right!"_

"Urrrghhhhhh…"

"_How- The forest is on fire!"_

"_Baseball idiot use your damned box weapon or something to stop these flames!"_

"_Me?"_

"_No, the other baseball idiot. Shaddup and put out the fire!"_

"_Ughhh, Box weapon!"_

"_Idiot the flames are getting bigger!"_

"_Haha, sorry, I tried my best."_

"_The police are coming in packs to the extreme!"_

"_Hiiiii!"_

"_Run, Juuudaime!"_

"Why do I feel like I got hit by three cars?"

"_Just one phone call, please?"_

"_Sorry kid, one call per person."_

"_But-"_

"_One call per person."_

"Uhmmmmm…"

"_Don't call me octopus head Turftop!"_

"_Excuse me, I'm not Turftop octopus head, you need to cool your head to the extreme!"_

"_You-"_

"_Senpai, Gokudera, you guys we've been taken into custody we should behave." _

"_Shaddup baseball idiot and help me out of this!" _

"_No, leave him there the octopus head deserves that to the extreme!" _

"_Nii-san, Gokudera you guys should stop fighting, we can probably get out of this situation if we all just stop fighting and use our one phone call to get home." _

"Why does this?..."

"_Afight!" _

"_What?"_

"_I said a fight, you and me."_

"_You, want a fight?"_

"_Uhhh, yeah, a fight between the two of us."_

"What?"

"_I can't keep this up much longer, when is he going to stop?" _

"_Hiiiiiii!" _

"_Tired, herbivore? You want me to stop." _

"_Uhmmm, that would be nice." _

"_I'll stop if-" _

"_If?" _

"_If, you manage to beat me back to my place." _

"_Huh?" _

"_It's really simple; a race is what it basically is. You have to race me back to my house, while fighting me. If you win I'll stop fighting you and let you go home without any consequences and if I win- That's where I live."_

"_And what if you win?"_

"_You'll see." _

"Hhhmmmmmm."

"_Aha-heh-ha, I beat you Hibari-sa-"_

"What!" Tsuna wakes up immediately, placing a hand on his forehead, he has a mind-splitting headache, "Did that all really happen today?"

"No, it didn't," Tsuna looks up to see a Hibari without his school attire. A white V-neck that clings to his body, loose-fitting black pants that hang on his hips and a silver sparrow necklace that matches the color to his Vongola designed bracelet. Tsuna would say that he's a little scared by the boy who's out of his school uniform, but stops when Hibari continues, "That happened four days ago, Tuesday, to be exact. It's Saturday, we have no school today, but now that you're awake I can bite you to death for the forest."

"Hiiiii!" Tsuna clutches to blankets he half-pulled up to cover his body. T_he forest- Wait, what about the forest? We made a bet, I won!_ Mustering up as much courage as he could Tsuna turned towards Hibari, "We made a bet saying that if I beat you to your place then you'll let me go without any consequences."

Hibari smirked, inwardly happy that the brunette didn't forget about their bet, "True, I can't bite you to death for that, but I certainly can bite you for missing out on those four days of school."

_Now that's just not fair! Biting me to death for the four days missed! I can't help it; I was unconscious for crying out loud! "_Ow!" Tsuna grabs his head with both of his hands this time, "Ow!" he screams, recoiling in pain.

Hibari concerned, but not showing it, walks up to Tsuna and places his hand on his forehead. _He's burning up. _"Stop thinking, herbivore and lay down," Tsuna complies with what the disciplinary head commands and lays down, "I'll bring some water and medicine." Hibari leaves the room, while Tsuna lies on the bed hoping that he can get better already, not wanting to burden the skylark any further.

* * *

Sorry for the errors found in this chapter! I'm trying my best with my writing skills! I wanted to post this chapter before New Years Day came up, having only one thing posted on this site means that I have an odd amount of stories on here... I want to start good so I wanted to make another chapter, adding up to two, meaning even, meaning sane and good and not bad and evil because if it were bad and evil then I'll be bad and evil, which will not be good because that's bad and... uh, evil and junk . I know that this'll probably not make any sense to you, but it does to me...

I hope that you readers enjoyed this chapter even though it had crappy fighting scenes. I wanted Yamamoto to do better, I wanted to have this cool samurai crap going down, but I know that I'll probably make it all fugly and junk. So, if you readers could, would you please insert, like, an I don't know, like, an epic bad-ass, thrust kicking, action-packed, eye of the tiger, Jet-li, Ip-man, Afro samurai scene just for him. Jk jk, that's too much to ask for from you readers, you'll probably explode, which I don't want to happen because that'll be too much to clean.

Sorry about my ramblings! Hope you guys have an excellent New Years and wonderful year! I hope that your life is going well and is filled plentiful with unicorns and butterflies and happy things and lovable, hug-able, bunnies that like to chew off the skin from puppies faces and all that other sorts of crap that make you all giddy and happy! I hope that this pleases you and if you readers would, please R&R! :) 2013! RAAAAAAWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR!

*sobs uncontrollably* Ah-an-Another year where I have to remember that I have to write another number... *boogers running down nose, eye-crust falling from eyes* No more old, in with the new...

-onewiththetree :)


	3. One fall too Many

**A/N:** I'm sorry for uploading this so late. I actually wanted to add this, like, a week after the second chapter, but I was caught up in this intense love triangle with school and uploading this. This chapter doesn't have the sour and sweet lemon and limes, but you know, it's just part of the story...

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Katekyo then I'd explode into a kajillion happy-filled pieces! :)

**Warnings:** No Tuna-loving, grammar errors, poor writing skills (sorry)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

One fall too many

_I know that fight made me sore and all, but why do certain parts of my body feel like there's extra bruises?_ Being that Tsuna was out cold when Hibari brought him into the house with 'utmost care,' he'll never know that those extra welts and bruises came from Hibari's ability to be 'kind' and 'gentle.' With a bit of shifting under the bed sheets and a nimble groan, Tsuna patiently waits for the dark-haired boy to return.

Hibari comes back with two bottles: Tylenol and water. He leans on the door frame with his arms and legs crossed; he throws Tsuna the two plastic cylinders. Tsuna slowly rises from bed, but when he sees the two bottles he hurriedly thrusts his hands out to catch the two falling items. Once he catches the objects he fumbles with them like a clown that can't juggle. After a few seconds of the bad juggling act he holds them firmly and reads the labels on the cylindrical bottles.

"Uh, thank you, Hibari-senpai," Tsuna says nervously, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Hibari snorted as he watched the sick boy un-cap the Tylenol, shake two small capsules out of the bottle, and swallow it with a gulp of water. Tsuna sighs contentedly and looks to Hibari, "Uhhh…"

"What?"

"What now?"

Hibari inwardly face palms himself, "You're sick, lie down, and get better." And with that Hibari uncrosses his arms and legs and quietly exits the room, leaving a confused boy sitting in the guest bed. Though, Tsuna complies with what Hibari has told him and falls asleep albeit a little scared.

Tsuna wakes up a little later and feels a wet towel sliding off of his forehead. He reaches up to grab it and places it gently on the dresser table that sits next to him. He feels better, but he doesn't move, for fear that the skylark might come in and bite him to death for not going to school. He slowly rises from the bed and quietly untangles himself from the blankets; he creepily stalks towards the bedroom door and placidly turns the knob. He tiptoes out of the room and peeks around the corner to see if the fight-deprived boy is hanging around the area. Seeing that the coast is clear, Tsuna starts to walk down the corridors with precise movement, he makes sure not to let any part of his body touch the walls or vases that are used as decoration around the house. But everyone knows who this kid truly is; this is Tsunayoshi Sawada for crying out loud, the Dame-Tsuna!

Just as his nickname states, Tsuna trips over his own feet and tries to catch himself, but instead of saving himself from falling, he knocks into the closest antique and feels it fall on top of him. With an echoing crash Tsuna clenches his eyes shut and waits for the beating from Hibari to come. After a few moments of his eyes being shut, Tsuna cautiously reopens his eyes to find a scowling skylark."Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hi- Hi- Hibari-senpai!" _Where'd he come from?_ Hibari ignores Tsuna's stuttering and places the back of his hand to his recently damp forehead. "Ow." At Tsuna's reaction Hibari kneels down, raises Tsuna's face with his forefinger and thumb under the brunette's chin, and scans Tsuna's face.

_Oh, now I know why the little herbivore was screaming earlier, it looks like a bruise formed on his forehead._ Without releasing physical contact, "Why are you out of bed, herbivore? Are you feeling better? If so, then prepare for the consequences."

_Hiiiiiiiiii! I should've stayed in bed! _Scared out of his wits with the proximity he and Hibari are in, Tsuna, again, clamps his eyes shut and furrows his eyebrows. _Hiiiiiii! I don't want any more pain!_

Hibari pulls a tonfa out of the hoop on his pants and holds it sturdily in his right hand, raising said object Hibari is about to hit the kid when he stops suddenly and looks at Tsuna's face. Pale skin that was once wet a few minutes ago, puffy cheeks, thin lines as eyebrows narrowed inwardly, and a nose that is scrunched up, adorably.

_Cute. Wait, what?_

Hibari unexpectedly moves back from the decimo, stands up, and lowers his arm with the tonfa. With Hibari's unpredicted action, Tsuna's face is let go of and his chin brutally connects with the hard, wooden floors. "Ack!" Eyes shut from pain Tsuna sits up, rubs his abused chin, and hisses in pain. "Ow." Knowing better than to question the perfect's actions Tsuna wearily glances at Hibari and their eyes meet, which makes Hibari sternly say,

"Get out."

"Huh?"

"Go home."

And Tsuna gladly does. Pulling his shoes on hurriedly, Tsuna dashes out of the house not attempting to look back. _What just happened? Why didn't Hibari 'bite' me? _Lost in his thoughts Tsuna doesn't pay attention to the upcoming flight of stairs, that he had to run up before, and falls down – face first…

Slowly opening his eyelids Tsuna sluggishly sits up and rubs his head in a circular motion. _What just happened?_ He looks around the room and finds that the room is quite familiar in his eyes. _Wait, this is-_

Cut off from his reverie, Tsuna, once again, finds the Namimori perfect leaning against the door frame.

"How many times are you going to pass out?" Hibari states annoyed.

"Hi-ah- hi haha…" Tsuna nervously replies, Hibari glares. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Hiiiiiii!" Tsuna shields his face with his hands and waits, once again, for the tonfa, but it doesn't happen. _Why is Hibari acting strange?_

"I called your mom already. Told her that you'll be sleeping over for the night."

"Ehh?"

"You knocked yourself out. It's Sunday now. You really are dame."

_I can't help it! _"Ss-sorry. I'm sorry for burdening you."

"Che. Hungry?"

"Uhhh," his stomach grumbles, "Yes."

"Che. Follow me." Hibari perfectly strides down the corridor with a self-conscious brunette fidgeting behind him. "Hurry up."

"Yes!"

Not knowing where they're going, Tsuna finds that the skylark has led them to the kitchen; he's astonished by the sight of it. The kitchen is big enough for two people, which isn't that much of a surprise since Hibari doesn't like to crowd, but what gets Tsuna amazed by the kitchen is how clean it is. There are two marble counters, one on the left side of the wall lined with the fridge and stove, and the other one is on the wall opposite of it and it's longer and has the sink and cabinets attached. The kitchen looks like it's from a magazine article; the fruit basket at the end of the counter looks fake, fake to the point where it looks inedible.

Tsuna turns and spots the living room; the wooden floors are also clean and show no source of dust, dead skin cells, or scratches. The furniture, which is a couch, an ottoman, and a TV, reveal no fingerprints or marks. Just like any house catalog on the shelf of a book store.

"Herbivore."

"Ya-Yes!"

"Here." Hibari has a plate of food made for him.

"Ahhh... thank you."

The black-haired kid ignores him and hands the plate in Tsuna's hands, Tsuna notices that it's a scoop of rice and a juicy piece of hamburger steak with gravy. _Does Hibari like this?_

"Sit down and eat it."

"Yes!"

With the awkwardness in the room Hibari and Tsuna eat their food quietly and make sure their eyes don't make contact, which adds more to the awkwardness. After ten minutes of silent eating Tsuna tries to converse with the skylark, "This tastes good. Did you make this yourself?"

Tsuna sees the irritation in Hibari's face and decides to stop speaking and hurriedly eats his food. He becomes the first one to finish eating and not wanting to be more useless than what he already is tries to speak once more. "I can do the dishes if you want." Tsuna fidgets.

Hibari automatically stops eating at what the brunette has said and looks up at the kid, "No, you are not to touch my glassware. I've seen what kind of damage you can do, I've heard Mr. Lee complain numerous times about the tableware you've broken in his class." After a few more bites Hibari finishes his meal and stands up. "Go take a shower; out of the two of us I believe that I was the only conscious person here." He takes Tsuna's plate and stacks it on top of his.

"Hehe~" Tsuna scratches his cheek embarrassingly. Realizing that he was sleeping over at the older classman's house or shrine or whatever you call it, Tsuna stammers a question on whether he has any clothes or not but before the question can come out of his mouth Hibari answers it without hearing it.

"I have some clothes I don't fit in that room that you were in earlier, in the dresser next to the bed. The shower is the room to the right of the one you're sleeping in. If you're wondering about the school uniform I have some in another room, I'll wake you up in the morning and ask for what size you are."

"Ah, thanks," Tsuna says stupidly but Tsuna feels guilty and tries to ask Hibari to do the dishes once more. The answer he gets is a pissed off glare, a tonfa in his right hand and a, "I'll bite you to death if you don't take a shower and go to sleep."

Backing up slowly then running Tsuna goes back to guest room and quietly slams the door – quietly because he doesn't want to anger the perfect than he already is. He goes to the dresser and finds that there are clothes neatly folded in perfect squares in categorized colors but they're mostly dark ones.

Not caring what he picked up to wear, Tsuna grabs a black T-shirt and some shorts. There's no underwear in the dresser so the younger decides to go commando tonight. He opens the door and turns to the right to take a shower. Opening the door to the restroom Tsuna, once again, marvels at the way Hibari keeps his home so organized. The mirrors are gleaming, the lights are too bright to be called lights, and the half used toilet paper stays in a nice neat roll.

Tsuna closes the door behind him, strips himself from his clothes and hops into the shower. Struggling with the pitch black shower curtains for a bit, Tsuna finally situates himself in the tub and accidently turns the cold water on blast. "Hiiiiiii! Cold!" Without thinking he jumps out of the water, slips, and slams into the floor, ripping the shower curtains in half.

Hearing the ripping noise down the narrow halls, Hibari turns the water to the sink off and calmly walks down to the bathroom, after seeing that the brunette wasn't in the guest room. _What'd he do this time?_ When he gets the door Hibari assumed that the herbivore just got into the shower so there was no way the kid was naked yet. He just thought that the kid dropped the shower curtains like he did in P.E the other day which he had to bite the brunette to death for destroying school property. However, when Hibari opens the door he gets a face full of a useless kid who is sprawled out on the floor in his birthday suit.

Not noticing that the skylark has opened the door, Tsuna laggardly sits up while rubbing his back. Though he feels a draft and finds it uncomfortable so he goes to close the door until he sees Hibari staring at him in all of his nude glory. Stupefied and caught off guard, both teens remain where they are and just stare at each other. _Uhhhhhhh… _Tsuna is the first person to move; blushing, he covers his manly bits with his arms and is about to question the perfect, that is until said perfect closed the door. What _was that all about? Why is Hibari acting so weird?_

Thinking for about ten seconds, Tsuna decides to take a bath, since he ripped the shower curtains, while trying to will away the questions he wanted to ask Hibari. Turning on the water as hot as it can go, Tsuna sits in the boiling H2O and starts to count the many things that he has done to anger the perfect for the past couple of days. _He didn't bite me earlier, well, yesterday, when he said that he was going to. He didn't bite me for breaking his vase, knocking myself out on the stairs, or slipping and ripping his expensive-looking curtains just now… Wow, I did so many things wrong, I should be happy that he didn't bite me to death yet!_

Tsuna grabs the shampoo bottle and begins to lather his hair. _Maybe I'll take Reborn's advice. No! Never! I'm not the boss so I don't need to check on him! But…_ Tsuna stops lathering his hair and sinks into the bathtub._ I'll check on him!_

After bathing in the scolding bathtub, putting his clothes in the laundry basket and hanging the towel on the rack, Tsuna goes to check on Hibari. Already in front of the door, Tsuna silently opens the door ajar, but instead of meeting an awake and angry skylark Tsuna is met with the sight of a dark-haired boy sleeping.

Being that Tsuna has already felt the pain of waking the light sleeper, Tsuna shuts the door and heads to the room assigned to him to sleep.

* * *

I know, I'm sorry for this, but you know, yolo...

If you're wondering why Tsuna kept knocking himself out in this chapter I only did that to show his dame-ness. I know that Tsuna probably wouldn't KO himself this many times, but I also wanted to show how nervous Tsuna gets around Hibari... Not too sure it worked... OTL

Anyways, the reason why I took forever posting this was my Jr. Project. For those who don't know what a Jr. Project is, it's basically a project that you have to do for your junior year to pass. The requirements, well, there's a lot of them and I don't feel like breaking them down...


	4. One Thought

...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and am not making any profits from it. If I did then I'll rewrite the ending because it did not satisfy the reader within me (no offense).

**Warnings**: Grammatical errors, profane language, and onewiththetree's idiocy and possible procrastination.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

One Thought

He is alert. Awake. As the young brunette sleeps, Hibari Kyoya finishes up some paperwork that he has for the school. He would've done them in the morning, but what is the point in doing all that? He doesn't sleep and he doesn't have anything else to do. What is there to satisfy his boredom? So he does his work: swiftly, coolly, and perfect. His papers are concise, straight to the point; he doesn't bother to sugar coat anything. His fingers move quickly across the keyboards as he types and when he writes his right hand's movement makes it look like he's chicken scratching, but in actuality his penmanship is legible. He thinks that the huge stack of papers will occupy him till school hours begin, but when signs his name on the last piece of paper on his desk , he looks around for anymore work to do, but he sees none so he checks the papers, aligns them and puts them away in the filing cabinet.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ Nothing to do. He's finished, done. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _He tries to think of something else that can occupy him, but there's nothing. He already read the paper from yesterday, he ironed his clothes, cleaned all the rooms (except for the one Tsuna is sleeping in) and he finished all the paperwork in front of him. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ He continuously taps his pencil on the desk thinking of what to do next. Watching TV is boring now a days, there's nothing but reruns, but then again when has he ever use it. He turns to look at the clock, 2:46. Shit, 2:46, in the morning, and nothing to do for the next five hours and fourteen minutes.

"Might as well patrol the streets again." He slips his jacket on and heads for the entrance door.

Hibari comes back home at 3:50 bored of what the streets of Namimori offered him, nothing but silence. All he got out of patrolling the streets was a few calories lost and a stray cat following him. He goes to take a shower, puts his school uniform (plus the shoes) on and starts towards the front door to go to school, but then he remembers Tsuna and his no-school-uniform-predicament, so down the hallway he goes into Tsuna's temporary room.

"Get up."

"Mmmmm, I don't want to."

"I said to get up."

"Mom~ I don't want to."

Hibari tsks at the sleeping boy, irritated that he won't get up and that he had the guts to call him mom. At first Hibari thinks that the younger boy sandwiched between the sheets and the bed was a sight to see, but now that the kid didn't wake up the first time he told him to Hibari is severely pissed. Leaning oh-so-close to the slumbering boy's ear he says, no tells, the boy to get up before he bites him to death.

Hearing the infamous line jolts Tsuna to awake from his coma induced sleep and, out of habit, screams with signature scream. "Hiiiiii!" Aggravated, Hibari swiftly pulls out his tonfas and demands that the boy should shut up, which Tsuna gladly complies with.

"What is your school uniform size?" Hibari deadpans.

Tsuna has no idea what Hibari is talking about so he stares incredulously at the skylark for a large amount of time. "Uhhhhhh…"

Hibari mentally slams the boy against the wall with his tonfas, Hibari would physically do this, but if he did, he'd never get the answer from the kid. He could figure out his school uniform size from the huge stacks of paperwork in his office, but he finds it bothersome to go through a gargantuan process just for one kid's uniform size.

"What size are you in school uniform? If you don't answer now, I'll bite you to death." He grits out. He wants to hurt the kid.

"Hiiiiii! I'm a small!" Tsuna screams, automatically raising his hands to shield his face. With his hands now covering his face, the T-shirt that Tsuna is borrowing from Hibari shyly slips off his left shoulder and show a bit of his pale-ish blemish-free skin. Hibari noticing the piece of clothing slide off his shoulder stares at the exposed skin; however, Tsuna doesn't know what Hibari has done because the perfect had done it so quick. But Hibari knows that he was staring because his eyes lingered on his shoulder .5 seconds longer than what he would've liked. He remembers how he looked at the boy naked in the bathroom.

Hibari tears his eyes away from his shoulder, puts his tonfas away, and tells Tsuna to follow him. He pauses and wonders why he had asked the boy to follow him, why he didn't just grab to clothes and chuck it at him. But Hibari's pride got in the way of owning up to his own confusion and instead lets the boy follow him.

Confused, but not wanting to irate the older for longer, Tsuna follows him with a good five feet away from Hibari and fidgets with every step he takes. He begins to wonder if Hibari is going to bite him to death and hide his body somewhere in this house. Scared and anxious about what Hibari wants to do to him, Tsuna's imagination gets the best of him and he starts to think of Gokudera gathering a search team to look for him, while Yamamoto stays to the side laughing and saying things like:

"Maa~ Gokudera! Tsuna's probably out playing mafia!"

" It's just a game!"

"No need to worry, he's probably playing hide and seek!"  
"He's gone elephant hunting! The kid told me!"

Of course something preposterous would come out of the baseball player's mouth, but then again, when has Yamamoto ever doubted Reborn's words? Never.

Still lost in thought, Tsuna doesn't notice how annoyed Hibari is getting by the way he fidgets with every step. He's glad that the "herbivore" keeps his distance but he hates the sound of him fidgeting because that's what leads him to mumbling, which he's doing now. Hibari had always had a keen sense of hearing, which he uses to his advantage, but at times like this he can't help but despise it. Hibari stops and turns around, "Hey."

"Y-y-yes!"

Tsuna realizes that they must've gotten to their destination because Hibari glares at him and has his hand on a doorknob. "Now you're entering my room. Refrain from touching anything unless told or you will be bitten to death."

"Y-yes!"  
"Good."

He turns the doorknob and opens the door to his room letting Tsuna in first so he could close the door after him. Tsuna scans the room around him like he had done when he first saw the kitchen. He spins in small semi-circles, clockwise then counter-clockwise, and finds that, once again, the room is clean. The room is spacious and has its own private bathroom connected to it, which is once again clean. Anyone would've thought that this room were to be unoccupied if not for the single toothbrush that rests in a cup on the sink counters. There's a bed in the room that rests against the middle wall with black pillows and comforter but since the bed is tidy and made up like the bed displays in Macy's or Sear's, it's like no one sleeps there. While Tsuna surveys the room Hibari walks to the closet on the left side of the room and calls Tsuna over.

"I-I'm coming." Tsuna goes to Hibari but he inches slowly to him, being careful not to touch anything. He doesn't want to pass out and stay at his place for an extra day. He's been staying at his place for five days after all…

"Hurry up." Hibari says sternly. Tsuna rushes over.

Pleased with the boy's action Hibari smirks then throws a pile of clothes at him. "That's your temporary school uniform. Once you're done using it dry clean it and return it to me immediately. Do you understand?" Hibari menacingly says.

"Y-yes." _How come I had to come all the way over here?_

"Good. I would've just thrown the clothes at you while passing by the room, but if I didn't tell you to come over here yourself then you wouldn't keep a single thing I just said through your thick skull." Hibari grabs Tsuna's (well, his) shirt and roughly slams him against the wall. He starts to look Tsuna over. From eyes to jaw line to collar-bone and to the flesh that is seen under the shirt. _Why do I keep looking at this herbivore subconsciously?_

Asking this question to himself, Hibari starts to purposefully look Tsuna in the eyes and finds that the two of them are looking at each other. _Really_ looking at each other. Noticing the proximity, Tsuna begins to blush from his round cheeks to his ears while Hibari lets the word, "adorable" go through his mind. He never used this word voluntarily before. He doesn't like it. Doesn't like it at all.

More irritated at himself for waking the brunette up for a useless reason he shoves Tsuna away."Get out of my sight. You're… a hindrance."

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna runs out of the room, down the hallway and into the bathroom. He slams the door close, locks (remembering last night's incident) it, puts his back to the door and slumps down. _How come my heart was fluttering like when I think of Kyoko-chan?_

* * *

I am so sorry. I am a cornholian butt face.

I actually had Spring Break (emphasis on the had), but because I was off from school and I had no assignments for that one week. I basically turned into a giant blob of procrastinating muck and I ended up not writing anything. Even before the Spring Break I had no time to write out this chapter because the ridiculous amount of projects and homework they were giving out. I go to a project based school and it sucks ass! I'm being serious!

I'm also sorry for this short crappy chapter, I'll try to get better at updating this...

-onewiththetree


End file.
